Harry Potter and The Birth of Great Fire
by Leonofthewind
Summary: Harry Potter was always Destined to be powerful but what if the power he was to recieve was older then anyone imagened, now hes thrust into an ancient order bent on aiding him to kill voldy as well as saving their home.readers choose pairing,Rating may up
1. Crest of Fire Shines anew!

OK! so before my readers decided to kill me for not updateing my other stories i want to say i've takin a break from fanfiction writeing to work on the real book i have decided to write its a fantasy novel i've been told is really good so far so we will see ANYWAY XD i've decided to write this because the idea wont go away and i cant focus on my book so :P here we go

This is an A/U starting from four year introducing a wide variety of characters thats will change the path of young harry's life forever! - enjoy

Me: Behold! the new harry potter fanfic XD

Harry: Your going to be killed you know that right?

Leon: yes he does hes just trying to stall.

Me: you guys suck... anyway Harry! The Disclaimer if you please!

Harry: SON OF A... i hate you ...Leonofthewind owns nothing of harry potter and its assocating concepts...Happy

ME: Very much so! ONWARD!

A/N: ok First of its important that you understand that this is not some Lost Heir or Super-harry fic yes harry will be powerfull but he will have to hard to attain his power just like any hero.

**Chapter one: The Crest of Fire Shines anew **

The Chamber room had not been used in over six century not since the induction of the last knight of earth Lillyanna yet its beautiful murals had not lost there wonder, Even with the pressure of the vast ocean weighing down upon this lost building and its surrounding city had not even so much as crumbled protected by the anicent and powerful magiks dwelling in the very ground beneath the ancient city of legend. however not a single soul walked the streets as the city seemed still as if frozen in the sand of time.

Leon Stalfos, Crown prince of this lost wonderous city, And leader of the Knights, the one who holds the Crest of Light sighed in relief upon teleporting into the wonderous chamber room of his knights after six hundred years of sleeping in stasis. Quickly moving over to the stone table in the center of the room and placed his hand upon the strange symbol at the head of the table and spoke "I Leon of the Light hearby call for the living knights of this order to come to this chamber" and as he finished the symbol beneath his hand began to glow with a white holy light followed by several of the others

Bright Blue of Water, Kyan

Gentle Gray of Wind, Kivin

Shining Silver of Steel,Shyina

Breaking Brown of Earth,Lillyanna

Glistening Green of Time, Chrono

Blazing Black of Darkness, Auir

and Wistful White of Light,Leon

Theses were the symbols of the living knights all who had now assembled within the chamber seated behind their respective symbol. Three remaining symbols lay dormant The symbols of Fire, Moon and Spirit.

Auir glanced up at Leon calmly before speaking "My lord why have you awakened us when we have not all been found?" his question getting many agreements from others.

Leon sighed before resting his head in his hands and saying softly "Something awoke me from my rest." he paused to make sure he had their attention before continuing "My friends, My knights,... Atlantis is dying" he said sadily and as he expected many jumped to there feet calling for an explanation but Chrono simply spoke over everyone "Quiet! my friends!! listen to what our lord has to say first!!"

Thanking Chrono Leon stood and walked over to the mural showing the founding of the knights and gentally placed his hand on it before speaking "how many of you know how the magik of our beloved home came into exsistance?" when no one answered although Auir, Chrono and Kivin all knew he continued "Long ago when Atlantis was young we sought out the blessings of the gods and spirits to know we had built a wonderous and beautiful home and we received it yet in exchange we had to allow one to be a champion of each god or spirit thus this order was born and they all made a pact that as long one knight was born to hold the power of each elemental blessing then the enchantments keeping Atlantis alive would never die" turning he walked back to the table and placed both hands on either side of the crest of light "My awakening was caused by two things the wards and enchantments are reaching a critical point and!" he called before pointing at the symbol of fire which suddanly began to pulse dimly with a wonderful red color "Our brother of fire has awakened and i feel he has been close to the other two at one point or another."

As one the knight sat up straight and reached out with their powers all having one thought on their minds 'Brother of fire where are you'

--

Else where a young boy wizard named Harry Potter sat up in pain clutching his left arm and his left cheek at the same time, letting out a scream that quickly awoke the other boy in the room as well as the others of the house who quickly rushed into the room to calm him.

When the pain and screaming had stopped young harry fell to the floor losing Consciousness and revealing a symbol burned into the skin under his cheek that was quickly fading to look like a tattoo and also the same symbol etched into his left forearm and the words 'For the Greatness of Fire'

And so awakens the Great knight of Fire he who bears the third most powerful blade in the world, and Young Harry's Destiny had just truely begun.

--

Me: Ok guys thats it for now and im not happy with it either \ i wanted it to be alot longer but i just couldnt get my muse to work with me :( lol anyway i hoped you liked it

Harry:...You just burned the hell out of me...WTFBBQ!!

Malfoy: wtfbbq??

Ron: Geeze Malfoy dont you know anything? it mean What the Fuck Barbeque.

Malfoy: But that makes no since!

Me: of course it does! anywho i want you all to review _**ALSO!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS REVIEWERS! **_i am opening up the choice of who becomes the knights of Moon and Spirit anyone intrested in submiting a vote is welcome Also! if you want to make an OC as the knight you must fill out this:

Name:

Hogwarts house: (yes they must be apart of one)

Year in hogwarts:

Age:

Background:

Relationship toward harry: (no they cant be bestfriends or be dating i mean like has he ever talked to them or has he worked with them in class once things like that however i will leave and open possiblity for this to be a Harry/OC)

Moon or Spirit:

weapon type: (if you dont care i will fall back on the default weapon for each knight Moon: cresent blades Spirit: Lance)

Family Members:

Leon: yes that was good young one anyway please review and tell us what you think.


	2. Cowriter wanted

Ok guys because i always seem to take so long to write i've decided im going to "hire" a co-writer for this story so anyone whos intrested

Please send me an Email or a PM and we can find out if you can be a co-writer for The Birth Of Great Fire

Also not to worry i should have chapter two done soon and posted it will take the place of this as soon as i have a co writer if i dont have one by then

this will just be moved to place three and chapter two will be here for your reading pleasure :D


End file.
